This invention relates generally to gardening accessories and relates, more particularly, to planters within which plants are transplanted for growth.
The type of planter with which this invention is concerned includes those which are adapted to contain dirt or potting soil and a plant which is transplanted within the potting soil so that the plant continues its growth within the planter.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved planter within which plants can be transplanted for growth.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a planter within which plants are transplanted for growth of the plant upside down or, in other words, root-end-up.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a planter which can be easily suspended in an elevated condition above the ground for tending of the plant.
Still one more object of the present invention is to provide such a planter wherein the plant being grown therein can be fed and watered with relative ease.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a planter which is readily collapsible to facilitate shipping, packaging and storing of the planter.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a planter which is uncomplicated in construction yet effective in operation.